


Waiting

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Love, Possesive, needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: Chase doesn't like waiting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omi is a female.

Chase was drinking his Lao Mang Lone soup while waiting for his mate. His Smartphone started vibrating stopping his meal to check on it. He got a text message from his lover. Its true Chase was a bit prossesive with his girlfriend, but he tries to give her as much space as he can. Looking at his text.

            Omi: Sorry, I’m going to be a little late. Jack took me to Cosco with Skyler.

            Chase: Costco?

            Omi: Yeah, it’s this big Supermarket that sell things in bulk for a good price or something like that. I’m sorry. I will be able to meet you tho. –kiss emoji- Love you! –heart emoji-

            Chase: Very well. Just be expected to stay here longer than usual. –heart emoji-

            Omi: Alright! –kiss mark emoji, heart emoji, kiss emoji, more heart emojis-

Putting his phone done, Chase sighed getting back to his lunch. He saw one of his butlers putting a fine dish of baked chicken with white rice and steamed vegetables. He was eating slow seeing the end of the table. There was an empty chair where Omi would always sit when Chase invite her to eat dinner or lunch. He was so use to her staying with him most of the time. It was happy for him to be with someone that wasn’t about sex. For once, he felt relaxed being with a person that had the same interest as him.

            Once he was done eating, he spent his time training and waited. Mostly waited for his lover to come by. “My lord, is it wise for you to keep walking back and forth and staring at the door like a cat?” Kovu, the head butler spoke.

            “She didn’t arrive. She stated she would be later and usually she comes ten minute late!”

            “Perhaps the shopping is taking long?” Kovu asked, “She’s probably busy, my lord.”

            Chase growls getting angry, then his phone vibrated. Kovu’s eyes widen seeing how fast Chase picks it up to see the text.

            Omi: Okay… little late might be a lie. I’m so sorry, my evil warrior. Jack and Skyler are still shopping. I’ll probably be super late like an hour to two hours late. There’s a long line and many people. (Regret…) I’m sorry, Chase.

            Chase: WHAT!?

            Omi: I know, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know it would take this long! I’ll make it up to you. What’s your favorite cake?

            Chase: Like cake will make me feel better.

            Omi sent a photo of different cakes. Damn, for having a sweet tooth. Chase sighs texting her.

            Chase: Two cakes. One Chocolate and the other Strawberry Shortcake.

            Omi: Got it! Oh, gotta go, Jack is introducing me to a new friend…

            Chase: New friend? Is it a male or female?

            Omi: Male. Now, Chase don’t get overprotective. It’s-

            Chase: I’m coming over there now. Where are you?

            Chase quickly went into his room to put on his clothes for the outer world and head to that place.

Omi sighs texting her boyfriend the place she was. It was fine for Chase to be overprossessive, since he’s dragon half tend to do that. She knows he would get jealous if someone tries to flirt with her. To her surprise there was many times men try to get with her without her knowing it, but thankfully, Chase would stop them. It was good to have such amazing boyfriend like Chase. She fully understands him, and that’s why she loves him so much.

            “So, who your texting to?” Jack asked, “You know, Skyler’s brother, Miguel wanted to greet you.”

            “Oh, I’m sorry.” Omi said seeing a pink hair female helping a tall dark skinned male get vodka from the top shelf. “Oh my…” She blushes seeing the male looking fine.

            “I know, he’s such a hottie.” Jack grins widely wiggling his eyebrows. “I mean, look at that Brazilian ass.”

            Omi giggles, “Stop it, Jack. You know, it’s-“ Miguel head to Jack and Omi, “Well, this is Omi… wow.” He grins widely in his accent as he took her hand kissing it, “Jack, didn’t tell me how beautiful you are?”

            “Miguel stop flirting!” Skyler said.

            Omi’s face was turning red seeing Miguel grinning at her, “Why? She’s cute.” He said.

            “Because she got a boyfriend.”

            “Oh?” Miguel asked looking at her.

            “Yes, I do have a boyfriend. He’s pretty upset that I was late for our date or hang out.” Omi spoke.

            “WHAT?” Jack and Skyler screams. “Why did you tell us?”

            “I told you we can’t be here too long!”

            “That doesn’t mean anything. Oh god, Chase is gonna kill me.”

            “No, he won’t. I’m going to buy him some cake. He loves sweets.” She smiles widely.

            Jack snorted as he looks at Miguel, “You better stop flirting. Her boyfriend knows how to fight and he will sock the shit out of you.”

            “Pfft,” Miguel rolled his eyes, “He’s not here. Besides,” He got Omi by the waist close to him, “I bet I could change your mind.”

            “Um… no thank you.” Omi pulls away but Miguel kept insisting.

            “Ohhhhh no.” Skyler said.

            Jack and Skyler stood wide eyes as they heard, “You better take your hands off of her.” Seeing a very upset Heylin Prince.

            “Chase!” Omi quickly went over to her boyfriend, “You're here!”

            “Yes, and good thing too, because of that.” He glares at Miguel who hide behind Skyler.

            “My bad, yo.”

            “Oh, Chase. Please, stop. Now it’s over we can leave.” Omi said to her mate, “I’ll buy you those cakes.”

            “I’m still upset with you.” He said.

            “Why?” She saw her boyfriend walking down to the food section. “You guys keep shopping. I’ll talk to him.” She caught up to her boyfriend, “Chase, what’s wrong? Please, tell me.”

            “You plan to go out with the worm and his perverted friend! Today! Out of all the days it was today.” He said in a serious voice.

            Omi frowns, “I’m sorry. I really thought it wouldn’t take long. I wanted to get you something like a cake.”

            “Young one, I have a chef! Servants… why would I want you to buy me cake?”

            “I’m sorry, my warrior.” Omi stroke his cheek, “I didn’t mean to be so careless about how you felt. I know today was our time together. I’m very sorry.” She kisses him on the lips, “Please forgive, my warrior.”

            He took a moment, “I will after you buy me cake.” He said looking at the bakery aile. Omi smiles widely holding his hand as they went. Chase saw all sorts of cake. Some that look very diabetic and some look heavenly delicious.

            “Shortcake and Chocolate, right?”

            “Perhaps more.” Chase said seeing the section of sweets. “I am a man who enjoys sweets, Omi.”

            She giggles, “Well, get as much as you want. Jack will buy it for me.” Chase grins widely as he grab a nearest empty cart and add any possible sweets in them.

            “Wow, these cookies are so good!” Omi took a sample chewing the chocolate chip and giving to her lover to try. Chase quickly took two boxes of it. “Chase, you shouldn’t take so many. You’ll get a nasty stomach ache.”

            “Then, you have to come by and take care of me.” He grins adding more.

            “Awee.” She giggles going over to the alcohol section seeing Skyler taking bottles and bottles of alcohol.

            Skyler grins widely, “Omi, are you going to help me? Grab ask much as you can!”

            “What’s all of this for?”

            “I’m throwing a party next week! I just want to stack up! Jack and me were planning to restock since we’re gonna go clubbing with cute guys and girls!” She sway her hips. “You should totally come. Dance a little. Shake that snooty booty of yours.”

            The young warrior got two bottle of rum putting it in the cart. Laughter came out of her mouth, “No, it’s fine. I don’t think Chase would like it if I go dancing and-“ Skyler snorted, “Your boyfriend is very controlling, don’t you think that’s like bad… like abusive relationship bad?”

            “No… it’s not. I don’t think your aware how different we are.”

            “You're a Xiaolin and him a Heylin.”

            “Exactly!” Omi said helping her, “He’s also part dragon. His possessive happens and I don’t mind it.”

            “But, don’t you think it’s getting in the way what you want to do? I mean, he got mad over you coming to Costco… I mean, this place?” Skyler said out loud staring at the store.

            The Xiaolin monk gave a weak smile, “He’s understandable. Besides, I can’t go grinding on random guys.”

            “It’s just dancing. It’s not like your having sex.”

            “Well, Sky I get a bit awkward with guys rubbing their crotch against my butt.” She said crossing her arms, “It’s weird.”

            Skyler laughs, “Come on, Omi. It’s not like you did with Raimundo.”

            “What did I hear about Raimundo?” They look over seeing Chase glaring at Skyler.

            His mate clears her throat, “Skyler was talking about how I danced with Raimundo at a party that was three years ago.” Omi corrected.

            Skyler shrugs her shoulders, “Still was dancing.”

            “Is it wise for you to talk in that tone?” He growls at Skyler who stood quiet.

            Omi stops her boyfriend, “Chase! Stop it, you two. Your both are adults. Can we please finish this?” She was annoyed and went over to her and her boyfriend’s cart. She was ready to go home. Chase saw Skyler quickly moving, while he stares to seeing his mate waiting next to Jack.

            When they were done shopping Chase took Omi back to his place. The female was quiet when they left with bags of sweets. Kovu saw them appearing in the middle of the foyer seeing Chase asking his lover, “Did I upset you?”

            Omi sighs, “No.” She strokes his cheek, “I’ll go put these away. Dinner must be ready for us.”

            Chase stops her from behind her, “Young one, you are upset! Tell me, what’s wrong?”

            She let out a small sigh, “It’s nothing. It’s just… I want us to go out on date, but it’s just Skyler’s comment really bother me.”

            “Young one, you know very well who I am.”

            “And I don’t care if your very possessive! I just I want us to go out more often like dancing, movies, theaters! Something couples do like painting wine parties or cooking class.”

            Chase chuckles in amusement, “If you wish to do those things we shall.”

            “Really?”

            “Yes, but I will still be very possessive, my Empress.” He kisses her hand, “I do not wish for you to be taken away by foolish beings.”

            His girlfriend giggles, “I understand, my warrior. Besides, I like your possessive side it’s very adorable how your always with me. I like it.” She kisses him on the cheek.

            “Adorable?” He never thought that would be in his description.

            “Yes, you are cute.” She hugs him, “Now, let’s go eat dinner. I’m hungry.”

            “Didn’t you eat?”

            “I did. I try their pizza because they said Costco got the best pizza, but I didn’t like it. The workers were mean and had a moody attitude.”

            “Do not worry. I will make them pay.”

            “You don’t have to do that.” She took him to the dinning room, “All I want is a delicious dinner with my amazing Overlord.”

            “And you shall.” He pulled a seat for her to seat.

            “So, how was your day?” Omi asked watching her lover siting in his own seat.

            Chase took a moment and stated, “Decent.”

            Kovu give his master a look like oh, really but his lord choose to ignore him. “Did you train?” She asked.

            “Yes for a bit.”

            Omi smiles, “Master Fung show me a new move… it’s difficult but I hope you can help me.”

            “I will, young one.” The two were getting served and started eating their meals. Things like this made Chase very happy to be in a relationship with Omi.


End file.
